sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/22 Aug 2016
23:54:37 CHAT DearlySkies: >http://puu.sh/qJFWR.jpg 23:54:41 CHAT DearlySkies: and coral is done 23:55:55 CHAT Leucippus: nice 00:06:33 CHAT DearlySkies: >http://dearlyskies.deviantart.com/art/ODD-s-Court-Fragments-629744868 00:06:33 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 00:06:39 CHAT DearlySkies: nO 00:08:31 CHAT Raelcontor: aggressively plays chase the morning in stream while crying 00:11:01 CHAT DearlySkies: i've decided to fuse someone (anyone really) with Spider Quartz because I have nothing else to think of right now 00:11:02 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shrugs 00:11:24 CHAT Raelcontor: aaron's? 00:11:57 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 00:12:08 CHAT DearlySkies: >http://dearlyskies.deviantart.com/art/OC-Hackmanite-629227299 CHAT >http://aaron-goforth.deviantart.com/art/Spider-Quartz-SKETCHY-REF-629104487 CHAT yes perfect 00:12:11 CHAT DearlySkies: and yea 00:12:30 CHAT DearlySkies: putting the gremlin to the test 00:13:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Andre o/ 00:13:21 CHAT Zynethyst: hi 00:13:24 CHAT DearlySkies: i need to take my meds first ew ew ew ;; 00:13:37 JOIN SourP has warped in 00:13:48 CHAT Leucippus: hi sourP 00:14:06 CHAT Raelcontor: do it dani.. 00:14:47 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 00:14:50 CHAT SourP: howdy leu 00:14:59 CHAT DearlySkies: i hate how god damn fucking expensive medicine is like ???? claritin is $30 just to get me through one month???? Sudafed is like $10, and Flonase is $30. WTF????? I'm spending nearly a hundred dollars a month in order to keep from suffocating??????? 00:15:23 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 00:16:17 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 00:17:35 CHAT Raelcontor: rip... 00:19:21 CHAT Raelcontor: oh god my hand is cramping up again 00:24:36 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:26:13 CHAT DearlySkies: /me crying 00:26:17 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm down to my last sudafed 00:26:28 CHAT DearlySkies: jk i found two behind my computer 00:31:40 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 00:34:09 CHAT DearlySkies: Scott : one week then we're seniors!! CHAT me : boi whai 00:35:25 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 00:38:40 CHAT Raelcontor: i thought you meant scott as in scott cawthon 00:38:57 CHAT Raelcontor: what is life 00:40:21 CHAT DearlySkies: nah 00:41:33 CHAT Raelcontor: this color palette is going to be hell 00:47:42 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 00:52:31 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 00:53:45 CHAT Zynethyst: chats still dead 00:53:56 CHAT Leucippus: yep 00:54:02 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 00:54:23 CHAT Leucippus: And it's still going to be dead when you come back 00:54:33 CHAT Raelcontor: coughs. 00:55:08 CHAT DearlySkies: /me slides 00:56:55 JOIN LiviTheTepig has warped in 00:57:05 CHAT LiviTheTepig: /me kicks down door 00:57:13 CHAT LiviTheTepig: HONEYS I'M HOME 00:57:21 CHAT Raelcontor: hay 00:57:30 CHAT Leucippus: welcome 00:58:13 CHAT LiviTheTepig: also i'm reading a book that's too similar to my life and it scares me 00:58:35 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 00:58:43 CHAT LiviTheTepig: ok 01:00:19 CHAT Raelcontor: LMAO 01:00:55 CHAT LiviTheTepig: rip 01:02:02 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 01:02:22 CHAT Temporal Umbra: /me breaths in. 01:02:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: everybody knows shits fucked 01:02:58 CHAT LiviTheTepig: i'm gonna watch the three gumball episodes i missed 01:03:13 CHAT LiviTheTepig: /me extreme excite 01:04:46 CHAT Raelcontor: do it 01:05:00 CHAT Raelcontor: im gonna finish this goddamn fusion this took like 4 hours of my life 01:05:14 QUIT LiviTheTepig has warped out 01:06:09 CHAT DearlySkies: coral took like six hours of my life ;; art is hard 01:06:11 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 01:06:19 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i cant do fukken sketches 01:06:25 CHAT Temporal Umbra: yet i can color shet 01:08:17 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: Ima back 01:09:18 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I just keep looking at my fuckin Ben Affleck avi and I crie because I can't find my Zoidberg picture 01:11:47 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 01:13:05 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 01:14:33 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 01:21:38 QUIT Democritos has warped out 01:25:26 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 01:29:47 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 01:31:20 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 01:32:45 CHAT Raelcontor: IM DONE 01:32:56 CHAT Raelcontor: I DID IT 01:33:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i cant believe rohan fukken died 01:33:25 CHAT Raelcontor: http://moussaieff.deviantart.com/art/Fusion-629759483 CHAT http://moussaieff.deviantart.com/art/Fusion-part-2-629759510 01:33:27 CHAT Raelcontor: /me CRIES 01:33:30 CHAT Raelcontor: IT TOOK ME 7 HOURS 01:33:31 CHAT Raelcontor: BUT I DID IT 01:34:15 CHAT Raelcontor: cries i cant feel my hand 01:34:48 CHAT Orange Diamond: Holy Shit, 7? 01:34:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i cant even do dance poses 01:34:56 CHAT Raelcontor: i think i may have 01:35:00 CHAT Raelcontor: given myself carpal tunnel 01:35:03 CHAT Temporal Umbra: nor i cant think of a fusion design 01:35:09 CHAT Orange Diamond: I can't Draw For the Life of me. 01:35:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im too busy watching jjba 01:35:24 CHAT Raelcontor: neither can i 01:35:28 CHAT Raelcontor: which is why im so happy with this 01:35:30 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ditto 01:35:37 CHAT Temporal Umbra: my art is terrible 01:35:38 CHAT Temporal Umbra: hold on 01:35:58 CHAT Raelcontor: nggnh 01:36:00 CHAT Raelcontor: im dying 01:36:04 CHAT Raelcontor: /me dies 01:36:15 CHAT Orange Diamond: You Drawing is Awesome. Mine is Just This 01:36:18 CHAT Orange Diamond: Townies 01:36:20 CHAT Orange Diamond: t 01:36:26 CHAT Temporal Umbra: compare this 01:36:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://67.media.tumblr.com/745734f8f0a6a9a65a748628f98a8743/tumblr_oc7oijr94h1uk9qqco1_500.png 01:36:29 CHAT Orange Diamond: TWO LINES DAMN IT! 01:36:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: to this 01:36:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://67.media.tumblr.com/324f98739511ffa6c036de77d2ae6c04/tumblr_oc9b5pdhdf1uk9qqco1_1280.png 01:36:40 CHAT Temporal Umbra: this is both the same character 01:36:45 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and one of them is not my art 01:36:53 CHAT Orange Diamond: 2 is Better. 01:37:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and whose art is the terriblest 01:37:30 CHAT Orange Diamond: 1... 01:37:35 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and whose art is that 01:37:54 CHAT Orange Diamond: Not yours.... 01:37:58 CHAT Temporal Umbra: if you guessed- 01:38:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: goddamnit that was fukken obvious 01:38:09 CHAT Temporal Umbra: 1 is my art 01:38:11 CHAT Raelcontor: this is why i never show my art jesus 01:38:27 CHAT Orange Diamond: I didn't Want to Start a War. 01:38:31 CHAT Raelcontor: cries 01:38:44 CHAT Orange Diamond: *Has a Vietnam War Flashback* 01:38:44 CHAT Raelcontor: EVERYONE STOP FEELING BAD 01:38:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: please make fun of my art 01:38:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i keep practicing 01:39:00 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but it still looks like shit 01:39:06 CHAT Orange Diamond: *Has a Stevvonie War Flahsback* 01:39:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: k 01:39:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i dont even know you but k 01:39:55 CHAT Orange Diamond: If you have Been on the SU Wikia, you'll know I've done some Questionable things... 01:40:07 CHAT Orange Diamond: Like Start a War... 01:40:13 CHAT Raelcontor: this dA group has a PG shipping folder and a PG-13 shipping folder 01:40:15 CHAT Leucippus: yeah 01:40:17 CHAT Leucippus: a lot OD 01:40:43 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ive never been editing on that 01:40:46 CHAT Orange Diamond: See, I Know. 01:40:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: lets see here 01:40:56 CHAT Orange Diamond: I might have been either Sleepy. 01:40:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i am an asshole 01:41:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and ive caused a lot of drama in the utrp 01:41:10 CHAT Leucippus: I swear they get like 10 new users a day 01:41:11 CHAT Temporal Umbra: *utrp wiki 01:41:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i get pissed off at new users 01:41:32 CHAT Leucippus: why? 01:41:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: just because of a raid 01:41:35 CHAT DearlySkies: ohhai 01:41:36 CHAT Orange Diamond: When Knew Users Autohit... 01:41:45 CHAT Orange Diamond: *Flips a Table\ 01:41:47 CHAT Orange Diamond: * 01:41:59 CHAT Leucippus: you can't see all new users as raiders umbra 01:42:16 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i know 01:42:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: its just me being worrying 01:42:24 CHAT Orange Diamond: ??? 01:42:24 CHAT Temporal Umbra: like 01:42:27 CHAT Orange Diamond: Raiders? 01:42:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "are they going to wreck shit or not" 01:42:39 CHAT Orange Diamond: Oh. 01:42:44 CHAT Temporal Umbra: pms 01:42:46 CHAT Leucippus: that's why we have mods 01:42:51 CHAT Orange Diamond: Yeah... That's How I Was Like. 01:42:57 CHAT Leucippus: and the ! mods command for issues 01:42:57 CHAT Orange Diamond: A Noob. 01:43:14 CHAT Temporal Umbra: we did 01:43:19 CHAT DearlySkies: /me squints 01:43:22 CHAT DearlySkies: !logs 01:43:22 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: All logs] - Today] 01:43:22 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but there were too many raiders at that time 01:43:47 CHAT Leucippus: they haven't raided here in a while 01:43:53 CHAT Leucippus: so there's nothing to worry about 01:44:44 CHAT Orange Diamond: The Fusions Wikia was Recently Raided... 01:45:02 CHAT Temporal Umbra: like how 01:45:09 CHAT Temporal Umbra: was it from 4chan too 01:45:57 CHAT Orange Diamond: No, User565, or something like that. He Posted on all are walls "LEAVE THIS WIKIA! ITS A HELL HOLE!" Stop obsessing over rocks. 01:46:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oh 01:46:16 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ok then 01:46:17 CHAT Orange Diamond: And I said "No, Die in a Hole Ya Hater." 01:46:31 CHAT Orange Diamond: He also Edited the Fouders Profile to Say. 01:46:49 CHAT Leucippus: STOP RIGHT THERE OD 01:47:06 CHAT Leucippus: if it's something not appropriate don't say it 01:47:20 CHAT Orange Diamond: "I'm The Godamn A Hole that made this Hell Hole" Well, He did say this. 01:47:21 CHAT Raelcontor: >-> 01:47:26 CHAT DearlySkies: wh 01:47:39 CHAT Orange Diamond: So yeah, that's the Raid Story. 01:47:53 CHAT Leucippus: so the raid was one user...? 01:48:14 CHAT Orange Diamond: Yeah, He Posted it on every user on the Wikias Message Walls. 01:48:33 CHAT Orange Diamond: And the Text was weird, it had Like Asian Symbols surrounding it. 01:48:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oh god 01:48:50 CHAT Temporal Umbra: that reminds me 01:48:50 CHAT Leucippus: a raid is usually three or more user. he was just a spammer tbh 01:48:55 CHAT Leucippus: users* 01:48:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: a former staff member got salty 01:49:02 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so he planned a raid 01:49:06 CHAT Temporal Umbra: with only one member 01:49:21 CHAT Orange Diamond: It was Like being attacked By Three Users, He did it in A Short time, IDK how he did it... 01:49:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and vandalized a lot of pages 01:49:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: it ended short 01:49:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: like 01:49:36 CHAT Temporal Umbra: in minutes 01:49:42 CHAT Orange Diamond: I looked at the Source For the Text, And their were these Weird Blocks 01:49:55 CHAT Orange Diamond: Yeah, But it's the Text that Bothered Me. 01:50:09 CHAT Orange Diamond: I've only.seen that Once, and that was on the Old KRP thread. 01:50:18 CHAT Leucippus: shhhh 01:50:25 CHAT Leucippus: we don't talk about those days 01:50:32 CHAT Orange Diamond: Oh, Those Days... 01:50:33 CHAT Leucippus: those were the dark days 01:50:46 CHAT Orange Diamond: Yeah, Were I tried desperately to revive it. 01:50:54 CHAT Orange Diamond: It died. It Burned... 01:51:11 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so like 01:51:20 CHAT Temporal Umbra: there was this one time 01:51:26 CHAT Temporal Umbra: (different wiki this time) 01:51:40 CHAT Temporal Umbra: there was this one guy who visited chat 01:51:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and started hitting on some of the members 01:52:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: that was fukken creepy 01:52:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so we banned him 01:52:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and then he came back with an alt 01:52:31 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and banned him again 01:53:14 CHAT Temporal Umbra: also that wiki i was talking about is still partially alive 01:54:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and i killed chat 01:54:19 CHAT Orange Diamond: Does anyone here REMEMBER that Spoopy guy? 01:54:27 CHAT Leucippus: no 01:54:44 CHAT Orange Diamond: Really? 01:54:57 CHAT Orange Diamond: He.write like a life blog. 01:55:05 CHAT Orange Diamond: Super depressing 01:55:16 CHAT Temporal Umbra: we have too many 01:55:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: uh 01:55:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "trolls" 01:55:25 CHAT Temporal Umbra: as i call them 01:55:27 CHAT Leucippus: here? 01:55:35 CHAT Temporal Umbra: nah the utrp wiki 01:56:01 CHAT Leucippus: ohhh 01:56:10 CHAT Temporal Umbra: xo is just 01:56:14 CHAT Temporal Umbra: fucking terrible 01:56:19 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but his art is kinda good 01:56:45 CHAT Orange Diamond: Wait. Leu, remember the KRP Wikia... 01:56:51 CHAT Leucippus: yeah 01:56:59 CHAT Leucippus: it's now my testing wikia 02:01:33 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 02:02:11 CHAT Leucippus: I need to get my sleeping back to my school schedule 02:02:25 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 02:02:40 QUIT SourP has warped out 02:12:08 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 12:27:08 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 12:28:29 JOIN Raelcontor has warped in 12:29:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: sooo 12:29:10 CHAT Temporal Umbra: the ending ceremony to the olympics 12:29:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: amirite 12:29:56 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: i didnt see them 12:30:05 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: ,, 12:30:12 CHAT Raelcontor: i didnt see them 12:30:18 CHAT Temporal Umbra: o 12:30:20 CHAT Temporal Umbra: nvm then 12:30:35 CHAT Raelcontor: how were they 12:30:44 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i havent watched the olympics either 12:30:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: there was like 12:30:52 CHAT Temporal Umbra: this one part of the ending ceremony 12:31:02 CHAT Raelcontor: i do know that a french gymnast broke his leggy right up 12:31:06 CHAT Temporal Umbra: where the prime minister of japan came in wearing a mario hat 12:31:11 CHAT Temporal Umbra: through a mario pipe 12:31:14 CHAT Raelcontor: bigumm 12:31:18 CHAT Raelcontor: i need to see 12:31:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: hold on 12:32:03 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://kotaku.com/mario-stars-in-olympics-closing-ceremony-1785571543 12:35:53 CHAT Raelcontor: holy 12:35:54 CHAT Raelcontor: fucking 12:35:54 CHAT Raelcontor: shit 12:36:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: what do you think 12:36:21 CHAT Raelcontor: that was the best thing ive ever seen. ever. 12:36:48 CHAT Temporal Umbra: same same 12:37:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: the opening ceremony 4 years later will probably be gud 12:42:11 CHAT Raelcontor: well duuhhh 12:56:34 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 13:03:26 CHAT Temporal Umbra: shhhh 13:03:46 CHAT Temporal Umbra: /me whispers in the bot's non-existent ear. 13:03:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: smallits all ogre now/small 13:04:05 CHAT Raelcontor: omfg 13:08:19 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im gonna do a hunger games sim thing 13:08:29 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but its for a thing im in 13:08:41 CHAT Temporal Umbra: theres only 8 of us 13:08:46 CHAT Temporal Umbra: what should i fill the rest 13:09:17 CHAT Raelcontor: memes 13:09:24 CHAT Raelcontor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzxA6fT_I9U 13:10:00 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ibeautiful/i 13:11:00 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 13:11:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: holy fuck 13:11:18 CHAT Temporal Umbra: they finally put out the total drama simulator from beta 13:11:26 CHAT Temporal Umbra: now i can put a gemsona thing 13:12:42 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 13:16:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Temporal_Umbra/Total_Drama_Homeworld 13:17:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: wow i sound deadpan 13:17:22 CHAT Raelcontor: oml 13:17:30 CHAT Raelcontor: ..do they have to have a wiki page 13:17:37 CHAT Temporal Umbra: o right 13:17:42 CHAT Temporal Umbra: lemme edit that 13:17:45 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 13:17:46 CHAT Temporal Umbra: or no 13:17:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: can be any gemsona 13:18:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "Just any of them can do." 13:18:24 CHAT Raelcontor: :3c 13:18:29 CHAT Raelcontor: throws in spirit 13:18:48 CHAT Temporal Umbra: pls add in comments 13:18:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so i can keep track of whos in 13:18:57 CHAT Raelcontor: yee 13:26:37 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 13:28:32 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 13:29:20 CHAT Temporal Umbra: good evening to you 13:29:34 CHAT Raelcontor: dani ive decided to kill off mrd and cd 13:29:36 CHAT Raelcontor: inhumanely 13:29:39 CHAT Raelcontor: but part of odd's court 13:30:06 CHAT DearlySkies: ;; 13:30:07 CHAT Raelcontor: they will live one... 13:30:09 CHAT Raelcontor: on... 13:30:10 CHAT Raelcontor: fuck 13:30:16 CHAT DearlySkies: a++ 13:30:48 CHAT Temporal Umbra: (youtried) 13:30:48 CHAT DearlySkies: /me casually continues to make art of them tho 13:31:04 CHAT DearlySkies: my heart will not accept it but okay 13:31:08 CHAT DearlySkies: that is fine 13:32:20 CHAT Raelcontor: lmao 13:32:29 CHAT Raelcontor: mrd got corrupted and cd also did but odd doesnt know about cd 13:32:44 CHAT Raelcontor: it will be explained...when i finish the thing 13:34:26 CHAT DearlySkies: ugh now idkwhat to do for art ;; the coral project was fun, took a lot of time, but i have no other sketches or ideas ;; 13:34:59 CHAT DearlySkies: aarons contest, fusions, the remaining five character arts 13:36:40 CHAT DearlySkies: i just suddenly want to do absolutely zero of those things rest in pieces 13:37:04 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 13:38:50 CHAT Raelcontor: crie 13:39:00 CHAT Raelcontor: im working on this odds court thing and then idk 13:39:54 CHAT DearlySkies: oh i guess wait.... that reminds me, there was one thing i was really excited to do but i lost the sketch i believe unless im dumb and didnt look hard enough 13:40:21 CHAT DearlySkies: teeny odd 13:40:23 CHAT DearlySkies: that is all 13:40:58 CHAT DearlySkies: smalli think i accidentally stuck it on th back of something and totally forgot about it in the aftermath of going everywhere 13:42:28 CHAT DearlySkies: fuck it i can just redraw it 13:43:05 CHAT Raelcontor: omg 13:43:11 CHAT Raelcontor: smol odd. 13:43:32 CHAT DearlySkies: yea like my current pagedoll on dA 13:44:01 CHAT Raelcontor: ptbth i may stream working on this comic 13:44:17 CHAT Raelcontor: i just dont knowwww 13:44:22 CHAT Raelcontor: looks at dani 13:44:36 CHAT DearlySkies: its 11 pm and im gonna draw odd 13:44:38 CHAT DearlySkies: do it 13:44:43 CHAT Raelcontor: are you gonna come... 13:44:44 CHAT DearlySkies: i fuckin dare ya 13:44:48 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 13:44:50 CHAT DearlySkies: well yea 13:45:02 CHAT DearlySkies: im just playing ac:nl right now so replies will be slow 13:45:03 CHAT Raelcontor: https://picarto.tv/Moussaieff 13:45:32 CHAT DearlySkies: there i go 13:45:36 CHAT DearlySkies: wait nvm i need my computer 13:48:20 CHAT DearlySkies: now i go 13:49:36 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 14:06:35 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 14:08:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: shhhh 14:09:03 CHAT Temporal Umbra: /me whispers in the bot's nonexistent ear again. 14:09:10 CHAT Temporal Umbra: smalldo you even have ears/small 14:12:40 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Yes. You're spitting in them. 14:26:34 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 14:40:58 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 14:42:09 CHAT Raelcontor: drawing mrd dying 14:42:09 CHAT Raelcontor: you? 14:43:47 CHAT Leucippus: I don't know if I should be happy or sad that you're drawing him dying. But um I'm doing a flight from denver to london right now sooo yeah 14:45:11 CHAT Temporal Umbra: doing a total drama sim 14:45:17 CHAT Raelcontor: well 14:45:19 CHAT Leucippus: that exist? 14:45:21 CHAT Raelcontor: corruption not death 14:45:25 CHAT Leucippus: oh 14:45:54 CHAT Raelcontor: ..you wanna watch? :y 14:46:12 CHAT Leucippus: yee 14:46:17 CHAT Leucippus: I have autopilot on rn 14:46:52 CHAT Raelcontor: https://picarto.tv/Moussaieff mute the stream if you dont wanna listen to music 14:46:57 CHAT Raelcontor: ill be back in a second 14:53:47 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 14:55:46 CHAT Zynethyst: hi 14:56:25 CHAT Zynethyst: ...and chats dead 14:56:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: hola 14:56:29 CHAT Temporal Umbra: yes it is 14:56:31 CHAT Zynethyst: o 14:58:22 CHAT Leucippus: v dead 15:02:13 CHAT Raelcontor: we were all "defective in their eyes" 15:02:21 CHAT Raelcontor: too bigGAY GAY GAY GAY GAY 15:16:34 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 15:16:42 CHAT Temporal Umbra: shhhh 15:16:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: /me whispers in the bot's digital ear. 15:17:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: smalldo you have pants on/small 15:21:37 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Yes. 15:21:38 CHAT Leucippus: umbra pls 15:22:54 CHAT Raelcontor: no bot harassment...sexual or not 15:24:48 CHAT Raelcontor: go to jail... 15:31:35 CHAT Temporal Umbra: fucc 15:32:10 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 15:46:34 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 15:49:23 CHAT Leucippus: i am 15:56:52 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 16:16:34 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 16:36:34 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 16:41:08 CHAT Leucippus: yee 16:53:41 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 16:56:09 JOIN LiviTheTepig has warped in 16:57:52 QUIT LiviTheTepig has warped out 17:16:34 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 17:36:34 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 17:38:42 CHAT Raelcontor: shh 17:56:34 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 19:54:49 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 20:12:55 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 20:14:49 CHAT Zynethyst: hello, hello, i just wanted to spend my definite last day here on chat, i wanted to say im sorry if i left a negative presence and im sorry for getting invalidation attacks whenever i go in here. im leaving because i dont want to hurt anyone else here, and i wish that people wouldnt have ignored me whenever i started a conversation, trevor you dont have to take a break again since im gone, im leaving because i dont want people to get angry or flustered about me or shit talk me again so im ending it here. bye. 20:15:07 CHAT Zynethyst: sayonara 20:15:11 CHAT Zynethyst: (wave) 20:15:29 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 20:17:19 JOIN Bela Pedra has warped in 20:17:24 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 20:17:38 CHAT Bela Pedra: ...Well I guess I came in at a bad time. 20:17:41 CHAT Leucippus: same 20:17:46 CHAT Leucippus: hi bela 20:17:56 CHAT Bela Pedra: Hi! (wave) 20:18:07 CHAT Bela Pedra: I think I may be going though due to my bad timing. 20:18:23 CHAT Leucippus: I think it's over 20:18:35 CHAT Bela Pedra: Just to be safe I'm going, sorry.... (wave) 20:18:44 CHAT Leucippus: It's fine 20:18:48 QUIT Bela Pedra has warped out 20:18:49 CHAT Leucippus: (wave) 20:18:50 CHAT Leucippus: oh 20:18:56 CHAT Leucippus: I'm 2 slow 20:19:13 JOIN SourP has warped in 20:19:18 CHAT Leucippus: hi sourP 20:19:24 CHAT SourP: hello leu 20:19:30 CHAT SourP: nice black image 20:19:47 CHAT Leucippus: thank 20:20:01 CHAT SourP: good job on winning the raffle 20:20:11 CHAT Leucippus: thanks 20:20:17 CHAT SourP: cheater 20:20:18 CHAT SourP: jk 20:20:47 CHAT SourP: well tbh i wouldn't have used it for a while 20:21:02 CHAT SourP: so it doesn't matter to me if somebody else got it 20:21:21 CHAT Leucippus: I'm still trying to figure out what gem to apply it to 20:22:11 CHAT Leucippus: !log 20:22:11 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 20:22:12 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 2 leaves, and 25 messages logged. 20:22:53 CHAT SourP: yo leu here's another thing 20:22:54 CHAT SourP: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Aptos/Another_Ability_Raffle 20:23:15 CHAT Leucippus: I don't think I'll join that one 20:24:36 CHAT SourP: eh, that's alright 20:24:48 CHAT SourP: just throwing that out there 20:31:01 QUIT SourP has warped out 20:42:37 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 20:54:49 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 21:12:54 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 21:13:23 CHAT Leucippus: everyone is at school 21:13:34 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: I was at school an hour ago 21:13:40 CHAT Leucippus: how was it? 21:14:00 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: It's school, Leu :) 21:14:18 CHAT Leucippus: I mean I had like a good day at school 21:14:19 CHAT Leucippus: like 21:14:23 CHAT Leucippus: once a month 2016 04 23